falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fallout Tactics 2
Fallout Tactics 2 - anulowana kontynuacja gry Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel tworzona przez Micro Forté. Prace nad nią rozpoczęły się krótko przed ukazaniem się pierwszej części a wstrzymane zostały w grudniu 2001. Ponieważ gra sprzedawała się poniżej oczekiwań, część druga została odwołana przez Interplay. Wkrótce po tej decyzji jeden z fanów Tacticsa stworzył petycję, chcąc wymóc zmianę decyzji. Fabuła Gra miała przenieść gracza na południowy wschód USA, konkretnie na Florydę, a główny konflikt miał rozgrywać się między ludźmi i naturą. Wschodnie Bractwo Stali planowano przedstawić jako jeszcze bardziej despotyczne i będące Bractwem już tylko z nazwy. Głównym założeniem fabularnym gry był fakt, że jeden z Generatorów Ekosystemu Cudownej Krainy uległ napromieniowaniu, w związku z czym "Cudowna Kraina", która powstała przy jego pomocy, była pełna zmutowanych roślin i grzybów. Zaczynają one gwałtownie się rozprzestrzeniać i polują na zwierzęta w celu użycia ich jako nośników lub nawozu dla swojego grzybnego nasienia. Gracz miał otrzymać zadanie odkrycia źródła mutacji i znalezienia sposobu na powstrzymanie mutantów. Przyspieszony wzrost, natura dążąca do przywrócenia życia na pustkowiach oraz jej dążenie do usunięcia ludzi to tematy, które miały dodać misji moralnej dwuznaczności. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, w grze miały występować Pancerze Bojowe. Miały pojawić się również zmutowane krokodyle. Cytaty *''Jestem zawiedziony, że Tactics 2 nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego, ponieważ tytuł ten mógł wiele zyskać dzięki doświadczeniu i krytyce związanym z pierwszą częścią. Ponadto byliśmy nastawieni na stosowanie się do do kanonu Fallouta najlepiej, jak tylko potrafimy, i chcieliśmy dostarczyć raczej więcej interesujących misji taktycznych niż skupionych na bieganiu i strzelaniu, jak w części pierwszej.'' - Gareth Davies (wywiad NMA) *''Jednym z najbogatszych źródeł, z których czerpaliśmy w poważniejszym stopniu podczas prac nad nieszczęsnym FT2 były różne rozprawy i komentarze fanów odnośnie tego, co uważali za przyjęty świat Fallouta. Miałem również na tyle duże szczęście, że miałem sposobność osobiście przeglądać oryginalne dokumenty twórców Fallouta, dzięki czemu stworzyłem sobie całkiem wyraźny obrazek powiązań między pierwotną wizją a zbiorowym wyobrażeniem na jej temat. Podobnie zebraliśmy całą krytykę dotyczącą świata Tacticsa i ją zbadaliśmy.'' - Gareth Davies (wywiad NMA) *''Główny przeciwnik w FT2 zrobiłby z ciebie swoją dziwkę.'' - Gareth Davies (forum RPG Codex) *''Jeśli robilibyśmy Tacticsa 2, to uważam, że zdecydowalibyśmy się na znaczące zmiany i musielibyśmy poważnie pomyśleć nad odejściem od pre-renderowanych płytek i sprite'ów.'' - Tony Oakden (wywiad Freelancer'a) *''W związku z anulowaniem Fallout Tactics 2 najbardziej żałuję, że nie było nam dane umieścić w świecie tajnej lokacji Drzewa Dialogowego. "Widzisz Drzewo Dialogowe. Jest brązowe, uschnięte z oczywistego braku troski, lecz przy odrobinie miłości i opieki odżyłoby, by jeszcze raz wydać słodki owoc."'' - Gareth Davies (forum RPG Codex) *''Głównym założeniem fabularnym gry był fakt, że jeden z Generatorów Ekosystemu Cudownej Krainy uległ napromieniowaniu, w związku z czym "Cudowna Kraina", która powstała przy jego pomocy, była pełna zmutowanych roślin i grzybów. Day of the Triffids, Doctor Who i Nasiona Przeznaczenia (chyba mój ulubiony odcinek) i stary, dobry fantastyczno-naukowy poziom promieniowania = ogromne potwory wywarły duży wpływ. Moim ulubionym aspektem tematu był pomysł, że z jednej strony natura robi to, co do niej należy, i gwałtownie przywraca życie na pustkowiach, podczas gdy ci stuknięci ludzie czują potrzebę powstrzymania jej, ponieważ nie podoba im się perspektywa zostania nawozem. Gracz musiałby analizować moralną dwuznaczność, sądzę więc, że w sumie byłaby to całkiem niezła fabuła, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z pierwszą z jej robotami.'' - Gareth Davies (forum RPG Codex) Galeria Image:Croc1.jpg Image:Croc2.jpg Image:Croc3.jpg Linki zewnętrzne *petycja "Uratujmy Fallout Tactics 2" de:Fallout Tactics 2 en:Fallout Tactics 2 es:Fallout Tactics 2 hu:Fallout Tactics 2 ko:폴아웃 택틱스 2 nl:Fallout Tactics 2 pt:Fallout Tactics 2 ru:Fallout Tactics 2 uk:Fallout Tactics 2 zh:辐射战略版2 Kategoria:Seria Fallout Kategoria:Fallout Tactics 2 Kategoria:Anulowane projekty